Mi día especial
by El mundo de Alicia
Summary: Después de 4 años del entrenamiento solitario de Akane por el mundo, regresa y tiene un día especial.
Ahora estoy acostada en mi cama, es media noche y hoy fue un día especial, ¿qué cómo lo sé? Fácil, hoy me levanté a las 5:00 a.m. de la madrugada, salí a correr como es de costumbre, aún estaba oscuro pero podía distinguir perfectamente que estaba nublado pero no tenía miedo a que me hicieran algo, después de 4 años arduo e intenso entrenamiento de artes marciales en distintos países del mundo, mejoró bastante mi vida, mi cuerpo de "tabla" cambió a uno "aceptable" según el estúpido y aún prometido mío, mi carácter se convirtió a uno más relajado y firme, ahora tengo más seguridad en mi vida, me ayudó a mi vida profesional, de maestra de deportes pasé a ser una de las mejores artistas marciales del mundo, en general, quedé en segundo lugar ya que el idiota de mi prometido ganó y yo perdí contra él ya que me torcí mi tobillo un día antes, tuve que disfrazarme un poco y ponerme un seudónimo para que no me reconociera; y de artista marcial me volví detective, que cambios, ¿no? Además mi entrenamiento me hizo madurar, ya no soy tan infantil como él, en mi vida sexual… pues… controlo más mis deseos sexuales.

En fin, como decía, salí a oscuras a correr hasta llegar al parque, donde hice algunos ejercicios simples por unos 20 minutos y descansé en una banca vieja, donde pasé momentos muy "buenos", un ejemplo es un día martes, unos meses antes de que decidiera irme a entrenar, lo recuerdo porque ese día era mi cumpleaños, salimos de la escuela y el idiota que siempre me acompaña camino a casa me invitó un helado, yo pedí uno de vainilla y el de chocolate, nos sentamos en la banca a comerlo, todo era muy silencioso pero agradable, hasta que él muy juguetón me embarro de su helado en la cara, enojada le hice lo mismo con mie helado, sólo que él tenía en la nariz y no pude evitarme reírme de él, se veía muy gracioso, me miró haciendo pucheros sonrojado e hizo algo que nunca imaginé que haría, lamió mi mejilla, yo me puse muy rojita y lo miré a los ojos, estábamos a punto de darnos un beso pero como toda la vida, nos interrumpieron Shampoo y Ukyo, después comenzaron a pelear con él, yo no hacía nada, sólo miraba a Ranma, esperaba que hiciera algo pero no, yo le iba a decir que si nos íbamos en silencio para que no se percataran de nosotros, pero creo que la molesta China que habla como retrasada nos escuchó, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó mientras ella me veía a los ojos, estoy segura que en su mente estaría burlándose de mí, yo sólo sonreí y canté victoriosa una declaración: -Puedes besarlo lo que quieras, pero nunca tendrás esa sensación de que él te quiera besar con gusto, que el momento sea hermoso y cálido, romántico y correspondido, esa es la diferencia entre nosotras, yo soy besada por él sin pedirlo y tú lo besas a él esperando a que él te corresponda.- Me di media vuelta y caminé, podía sentir la mirada furiosa de Shampoo acompañado de un suspiro de alivio de él ya que fue soltado por la mugre china. Jamás olvidaré eso, lo recordaré perfectamente.

Cerré los ojos a disfrutar ese delicioso olor a pasto mojado y el viento soplando mi cabello, era una sensación agradable y relajante, estuve así unos 10 minutos y después me dispuse a volver a casa trotando y disfrutando la poca brisa que estaba contra mi cara, era muy agradable todo eso, después pasé por la calle donde antiguamente vivía, el Dojo Tendo. Ya estaba algo viejo, miré la enorme puerta de madera y el letrero de siempre, sonreí nostálgicamente ya que viví toda mi adolescencia ahí, junto el idiota de mi prometido, el tío Genma, Happosai, mis hermanas, mi padre, él que me comprometió con ese estúpido, le agradezco y a veces lo odio por eso, pero sin él… mi vida sería muy aburrida, trajo todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida…

Me salí de casa cuando fue mi entrenamiento de 4 años, fue entre semana, un día antes de que saliéramos de la escuela y fuéramos a la universidad, yo tenía muchas propuestas para intercambios en otros países y estados, me había peleado con Ranma, bueno, no exactamente y si no dije su nombre hasta ahorita es porque me trae pensamientos muy extraños pero más dolorosos, no era de esas peleas simples o típicas que teníamos casi a diario, era algo serio y grave, fue mi gota que derramó el vaso, había salido con mis queridas ex amigas Yuka y Sayuri, quisimos ir a festejar el cumpleaños de Yuka en un karaoke, así no asistimos a la escuela y nos fuimos a escondidas. Llegamos al karaoke y primero empezamos con canciones de feliz cumpleaños, bebimos naranjadas y comimos pastel que trajo Sayuri, yo pagué 2 pizzas y las bebidas y Sayuri pagó el karaoke, estábamos muy contentas, contábamos chismes, historias, chistes, era una amistad que siempre quise tener, hasta que Yuka comenzó con las canciones de amor, Sayuri lloraba ríos, yo estaba algo incómoda por la situación del "desamor", hasta que Yuka pidió una botella de sake, yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso hasta que bebí, prácticamente me la bebí yo sola, cantaba muchas canciones desafinada, mis ex amigas sólo se reían, luego comencé a llorar por Ranma… Yuka me abrazaba y Sayuri sobaba mi espalda de manera consoladora, estaba muy ebria y ya era hora de volver a casa, sé que me metería en muchos problemas ya que no le avisé a Ranma para que me cubriera, pero me dio igual. Salimos del karaoke a las 4:00 p.m., primero pasamos a dejar a Yuka a su casa, luego dejé a Sayuri en casa de su abuela y yo me fui por mi cuenta, caminaba de manera rara y lenta, quería tardarme un poco para ver si se me baja lo ebria. Llegué a las 8:00 p.m. para estar algo cuerda para la hora de la cena ya que tenía hambre, entré como siempre anunciando mi llegada, me quité mis zapatos y subí corriendo a mi habitación, quería cambiarme de ropa y refrescarme un poco pero me fue imposible ya que mi prometido me esperaba en la entrada de la puerta, estaba recargado de manera de que se detuviera con una mano, lo miré con inocencia y él me devolvió la mirada de manera enojada: -Hueles a alcohol Akane, ¿en dónde te metiste? O más bien, ¿qué te metiste? Traes los ojos rojos- Yo me puse nerviosa, lo miré algo enojada pero me alegraba que se preocupara por mí: -¿Me dejas refrescarme primero? Luego hablamos, tengo mucha hambre.- Sonreí y me agaché para girar el picaporte, abrí la puerta y entré a mi habitación, él entró conmigo y cerró la puerta con seguro, lo miré extrañada pero no enojada, después de llorar por él, me sentía más liberada, incluso estaba feliz: -¿Ranma? ¿Podrías dejar que me cambié aunque sea? Te prometo que hablaremos de esto, sólo déjame cenar y refrescarme.- Se acercó a mí y agachó su cabeza a mi altura, podría jurar que él ya no era el mismo: -No. No me gusta que te vayas sin avisar y más que estés con el estúpido cerdo a solas.- Me senté en la cama y reí un poco: -¿De qué me hablas Ranma? Yo estuve con Sayuri y Yuka, fue el cumpleaños de Yuka y decidimos irnos de pinta al karaoke, si quieres llámalas, estuve todo el tiempo con ellas.- Ranma enojado dio un puñetazo contra la puerta rompiéndola en pedazos y empezó a reírse como loco, me acerqué a él y me miró con ojos llorosos: -Es que me lo encontré hace 5 minutos y dijo que estaba contigo, que te había besado y que tuvieron una cita y…- Besé su frente con cariño y le sonreí: -Hey, no es verdad y no sé porque diría eso Ryoga, es sólo mi amigo que quiero mucho. Qué lindo de tu parte tu preocupación por mí.- Me miró de manera tierna y puso su pose de campeón diciendo burlón: -Tienes razón, nadie querría salir con una fea marimacho pecho plano, gorda, fuerza de gorila, nada femenina, pésima cocinera, inútil para nada, loca pervertida, que es sólo un adorno, tonta, poco agradable…- Seguía y seguía diciéndome insultos, jamás me había dicho tantos y yo sólo me quedé callada, aguantando las ganas de llorar y cuando acabo, le di una sonrisa muy cálida, él me miró con miedo y extrañado: -Voy a cambiarme, ahora bajo.- Salió con duda de mi habitación y me cambié de ropa a una cómoda y bajé a cenar en familia, esta vez me senté en el lugar de Nabiki y comencé a cenar, mi familia me veía con cara de sorpresa ya que no se esperaban eso, cuando Nabiki bajó y me vio, preguntó "bromeando": -¿Te peleaste con mi cuñadito?- Yo me reí de manera "normal" y me limité a responder: -Los lugares para la mesa son libres.- Nabiki se tuvo que sentar junto con él y así fue toda la cena, callada, acabé rápido ya que no tenía mucha hambre, dejé mi plato en la cocina y subí al baño para lavarme los dientes e ir a mi habitación a recostarme un poco, minutos después escuché un golpe fuerte y me asomé silenciosamente y sólo pude escuchar las palabras de Ranma que aún me atormentan: -Ni quien quisiera ser algo de ella, mucho más ser su novio, que asco.- Eso fue lo que rompió todo, regresé a mi habitación e hice maletas, sólo llevé las cosas más preciadas que tengo y lo que necesito para un viaje, dormí una horas y por la madrugada salí de casa, no dejé notas, ni nada, sólo me fui y pasé a varios pueblos para practicar un arte marcial diferente…

Después de eso, no volví a ver a mi familia, de hecho, hace un poco más de una semana vine de nuevo a Nerima, había estado viviendo en Londres, aprendí a hablar 10 idiomas, hice mi vida una aventura en solo 4 años, ahora tengo 22 y Ranma, bueno hoy es su cumpleaños… otra cosa por lo que hoy fue un día especial. Toqué la enorme puerta para ver si Kasumi me abría la puerta pero nadie me abrió, así que corrí a mi departamento, demasiado grande como para una persona y estaba ubicado en el tercer piso, me di una ducha rápida al llegar a mi hogar y me cambié, me puse algo más femenino, era un vestido rosa pastel con escote en forma de corazón que me llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y arriba me puse un abrigo azul pastel con botones en forma de corazón que era un poco más corto que el vestido, zapatillas que hacían juego con el vestido, un juego de perlas, un collar, aretes y una pulsera, me puse brillo labial, busqué entre mis cosas una tarjeta y llamé al número para en menos de 30 minutos llevaran los regalos que había comprado para mi familia, después antes de salir tome mi sombrilla negra por si llegaba a llover y salí, bajé por el elevador y al salir del edificio me subí a un taxi, iría a casa después de este poco tiempo que pasó, pero antes bajé a comprar un arreglo de flores simple. Al llegar a casa, toqué la puerta y esperé un par de minutos hasta que me abrió Kasumi: -Hola señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- Me preguntó sonriente, ella siempre tan dulce y tan jovial: -Hola Kasumi, ¿qué acaso ya no me reconoces?- Respondí sonriente, la verdad es que si había cambiado, tenía un curita en mi nariz y mi pelo estaba más largo, me llegaba a la altura de mis hombros. Kasumi me vio sorprendida y me hizo pasar rápidamente, cargué el arreglo de flores y Kasumi corrió adentro para hacer un espacio para el arreglo, lo dejé con cuidado y entré a casa, no había cambiado en nada, me senté en el comedor y Kasumi me abrazó efusivamente mientras lloraba como magdalena, yo sólo correspondí el abrazo sonriendo melancólicamente, después me miró a los ojos y sonrió: -¡Mira qué bonita te ves Akane! Has cambiado mucho, eres toda una mujer.- Sonreí y reí un poco: -Gracias Kasumi, ¿y el Dr. Tofu, ya están saliendo?- Inmediatamente se sonrojó y acaricio su mejilla: -Mañana saldré a una cena con él.- Después de tanto tiempo se habían decidido a salir, que gracioso pero muy tierno ya que lo suyo era como amor de niños, la abracé amorosamente y me levanté: -¿Te ayudo con el desayuno? Ya aprendí a cocinar.- Ella aceptó feliz y fuimos a la cocina, preparamos un desayuno americano y yo quise hacer flan napolitano bañado en miel, después a Kasumi se le ocurrió una idea, me puso un sombrero grande y blanco que no permitiera ver mi rostro, así que me senté en mi antes lugar "favorito" y esperé a que llegara la familia, primero llego papá, sentía su mirada curiosa y trato de verme pero yo con movimientos discretos no lo permití, después llegó Happosai el cual trato de hacer lo mismo que yo, después llegó el tío Genma y Nabiki, los cuáles creo que me miraban muy detalladamente y al final llegó mi tortura, Ranma, pero no veía solo, venía con Ukyo, eso me hizo sacar de mi sanidad, ¿por qué? No lo sé, Kasumi sirvió el desayuno, dimos las gracias en silencio y comenzamos a comer, ellos estaban muy desconcertados de todo, el desayuno, yo, el silencio y Ukyo… después sirvieron el postre, yo comía tranquila y en silencio, sólo escuchaba los sonidos de "Hmm" o "Delicioso", hasta que papá hizo un halago al postre que había hecho: -Kasumi, está delicioso el flan.- Kasumi sonrió pero contestó con esa misma sonrisa: -Pero yo no lo hice, lo hizo ella.- Dijo haciendo una seña con su cabeza señalándome, todos giraron a verme y Kasumi con cuidado me quitó el sombrero, en ese momento había acabado mi flan y sonreí agradecida por el alago: -De nada por el postre.- Nabiki estaba boquiabierta, a mi padre se le cayó el flan del tenedor, Happosai me miraba alegre al igual que Genma y Ranma, estaba en shock, Ukyo tenía los ojos como plato y estaba boquiabierta: -Lamento que me fuera, tuve mis razones personales para no avisar, además, ¿qué hace aquí Ukyo?- Ranma reaccionó rápido y dijo nervioso: -I…Iba a anunciar que Ukyo es mi novia…- Eso me rompió más mi corazón ya roto, quería llorar pero recordé todo mi tiempo que tuve para ser muy fuerte, así que me tragué duramente mi dolor y sonreí alegremente: -Felicidades Ranma, me alegro por ustedes 2, por lo tanto eso hace que nuestro compromiso esté totalmente roto y ya no tienes razones por las cuales seguir ocupando una cama en esta casa.- Ukyo me miró molesta por lo último y Ranma se sorprendió más, mi papá estaba asustado ya que pienso que mi sonrisa se tornó a una fría, Genma tartamudeando dijo: -Hey Akane, sólo Ranma quiere tomarse su tiempo y lo de Ukyo es broma, no adelantes los hechos.- Yo neutral o cruel respondí: -No tío, Ranma acaba de decir que Ukyo es su novia, él ya hizo su elección, además si se preocupa por no tener un techo o ya no tener una familia que lo mantenga y le de todo, no se preocupe, ahora podrá partirse la espalda en el restaurante de Ukyo trabajando como mesero y le recuerdo que tiene una esposa que lo está esperando en casa y ya aceptó a Ranma tal y como es, osea un chico de 22 años que se transforma en mujer. Si no le parece, con mi sueldo perfectamente puedo mantenerlo a usted y a mi familia, pero a Ranma y Ukyo no, ya están grandecitos y supongo que ya deben de llevar una carrera hecha o todavía siguen estudiando para tener con que vivir, aunque sea con un miserable sueldo, ¿no?- Todos me miraban estupefactos y aterrorizados: -Disculpen, mi trabajo me ha estado afectando bastante, a veces siento que sigo en él.- Vi de reojo a Nabiki que sonreía o más bien se reía y después peguntó aguantando un poco la risa: -¿En qué trabajas hermanita? Esa ropa tuya es de marca cara.- Sonreí y contesté orgullosa: -Trabajo como detective en Londres, un pez gordo me condujo a Corea y acabé con él hace más de ya un mes, ahora tengo otro trabajito en Nerima pero quise descansar un poco, además hace poco fui aceptada en el colegio Furinkan como maestra de deportes temporal y actualmente gané el segundo lugar en el campeonato mundial de artes marciales ya que me torcí el tobillo rescatando a una chica de ser asesinada por un loco que se escapó.- Podría jurar que a todos se les caía la quijada, Ranma se levantó de inmediato y gritó: -¿¡Fuiste tú la que casi me gana?! ¿¡Tú eres Escarlata?!- Yo asentí con la cabeza y sonreí, me levanté y salí a abrir la puerta: -¡Tardaron mucho en entregar el pedido!- Todos salieron a ver que sucedía y yo sonreía con mucho orgullo mientras que los regalos que había comprado eran dejados en el jardín, después le llamé a uno de los chicos y le ordene: -Mi amigo Ranma hará su maleta, por favor la recoge y la lleva al restaurante de la señorita Ukyo, los llevarán en su camión.- Ranma iba a protestar pero yo grité: -¡Ésta casa es de los Tendo, no Saotome! ¡Es mi futuro dojo, así que yo te puedo correr cuando quiera!- Él no protesto, claramente yo lo hacía por celos y despecho, mi papá me miró serio y se puso enfrente mío: -Ya oíste a mi hija Ranma, ya es momento de que te vaya y tranquilo, tu papá no se irá a incomodarlos, se quedará aquí si el gusta.- Le agradecí a mi papá con la mirada y esperé en la entrada a que Ranma se fuera… Y así transcurrió el día sin Ranma, festejamos en casa, reímos, lloramos, disfrutaron sus regalos, era un ambiente muy cálido…

Y eso fue mi día especial, miraba el techo en plena noche, había sido un día agotador pero la verdad especial y desde que sufro de insomnio, mis días eran más largos, por suerte mis pijamas me quedaban, pero ya no como antes, mi short me quedaba un poco apretado, supongo que me creció el trasero, mi blusa me llegaba a la altura de mi ombligo, mi busto había crecido bastante, me levanté y me miré en el espejo, si había cambiado, así que abrí la ventana y salí por ella para subir a la azotea, cerré los ojos quedándome dormida. Después sentí que alguien me toco el rostro, ágilmente con mis piernas jalé la cabeza tirando a la persona hacia un árbol, sólo escuché un grito: -¡Maldita seas Akane, me lastimaste!- Era mi tortura de la vida, me levanté y me estiré un poco: -¿Y qué demonios haces aquí?- Brincó hacia mí y pude sentir con su mirada que recorría mi cuerpo, hice una mueca enfadada y me acerqué seduciéndolo, se puso rojo, vaya, sigue siendo un niño como había pensado y con ágil brinco le di una leve patada y luego otra con más fuerza mandándolo lejos, corrí rápido para interceptarlo en el aire y con un codazo que siempre me gustó dar, lo golpeé en el estómago y estrellándose contra el piso, caí de pie en una casa y lo miré retorcerse de dolor, escupió algo de sangre y me miró: -Has mejorado bastante, pero ya te demostré que te gano.- Yo me reí y escupí con veneno: -¿Quieres ver que no, transexual y gay?- Se enfureció por mi comentario y soltó varios golpes, aplico su técnica estrella de las castañas calientes, era más rápido de lo que recordaba y pude esquivar algunos golpes, brinqué hacia atrás varias veces y lo despisté con una técnica de ilusión que aprendí de unos ninjas, corrí y le llegué por abajo dándole un puño directo, el cual lo detuvo con facilidad y me lo devolvió en el estómago, sonreí mientras un hilo de sangre salía de mi boca: -Eres un torpe.- Toqué unos puntos de su abdomen dejándolo congelado, caminé alrededor suyo sonriendo triunfante; -Gané tarado.- Trató de moverse pero no pudo, estaba rompiendo el efecto y en ese momento salió Ukyo atacando con sus mini espátulas las cuales esquivé con facilidad, ataco con su espátula gigante y le di un golpe en el abdomen de manera que cayera sin hacerle daño: -No te metas Ukyo.- Vi a Ranma que "lloraba", me acerqué a él y lo miré a los ojos: -No le hice daño a Ukyo, ni puedes defender a tu novia.- Me di vuelta y caminé: -No es por eso…¿por qué te fuiste?...- Suspiré y lo miré de reojo: -Porque nadie quiere a alguien como yo y más como novia, por eso.- Lo saqué de su congelamiento y caminé despreocupada hacia casa…

Me duché temprano y dejé una nota de que me iba a Londres por algo de trabajo, tenía que irme ya, me vestí y salí corriendo a casa para hacer maletas de sin importar nada. Llegué al aeropuerto y arreglé todo para irme en menos de 3 horas, me senté a esperar, me recargué en mi asiento y cerré los ojos para pensar en lo sucedido, pero sentí que alguien se paró enfrente mío: -Hola Akane…- Abrí los ojos y era él, suspiré pesadamente y me levanté: -Has cambiado mucho… ¿Qué te pasó?- Reí por su pregunta de manera desquiciada mientras comenzaba a llorar: -Yo sólo quería llevarme bien contigo y no sabía cómo responder a tus insultos, sé que a ti no te afectaban tanto pero a mí sí, me afectaban los insultos que te decía y los que me decías… Yo sufría por eso, incluso pensé en el suicidio… pero cuando supe que te daba asco que fuera tu prometida, me enojó mucho y me rompió totalmente mi corazón… Y sé que estuvo mal pero ya no quería vivir así y por eso me fui…Yo no sé qué decirte…- Ranma me abrazó fuertemente y me susurró: -Creí que no volverías, te busqué todo este tiempo pero me rendí y comencé a salir con Ukyo… Perdóname Akane.- Lloramos así un rato hasta que me dijo: -Me voy contigo.- Acepté feliz y arreglé mi cara para ir con la señorita y comprar un boleto para Ranma, por suerte había aún lugares para VIP, pedí favores para que lo dejaran subir y en el trayecto hablamos, dormimos un rato y nos dimos besos…

 **1 año después…**

Estábamos acostados en la cama de un hotel lujoso en Alemania, nos veíamos con mucho amor y cariño, había sido una hermosa luna de miel y nuestra primera vez, fue hermoso, yo tenía una mordida en hombro y un par de chupetones, él tenía la espalda arañada y mordidas en el pecho: -Mi caballo salvaje me ha dejado incapacitada por una semana, me duelen las piernas.- Ranma rió fuertemente y señaló la cama: -Tendremos que pagar esto.- Me reí un poco y empecé a acariciar su miembro de manera seductora mientras besaba su cuello: -Entonces hay que terminar de romperla…- Se puso encima de mí y comenzó a embestirme fuertemente mientras me susurraba al oído: -Te amo Akane Saotome…- Gemí fuerte mientras duras penas podría enunciar: -Y…yo a ti… R...Ranma…- Seguimos así por todo el día hasta la noche, donde ordenamos comida a la habitación y hablábamos sobre decidir el nombre de nuestro futuro o futura hija que heredará nuestro estilo de combate: -Será un Ranma.- dije dulcemente: -No, será una Akane.- hice un puchero enojada: -No, será un Ranma.- El pujo molesto: -Será una Akane.- chité: -Será un Ranma.-

 _Y así nuestra pareja favorita siguió peleando por horas sobré qué será su futuro bebé para después seguir con la batalla en la cama…_


End file.
